marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (All Star)
Summary Many years ago, the doomed planet Krypton was destroyed in an unimaginable cosmic conflagration: in a last ditch effort to save their son, desperate scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van placed their son, Kal-El, in an experimental rocket ship, and sent the last hope of their people to the stars. Eventually, the Last Son of Krypton would crash-land on Earth in the Kansas town of Smallville and be found by a kindly couple, farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, who would raise him as their own son, Clark. As time went on, and the boy Clark Kent learned the truth of his powers and heritage, he donned an 'action suit' based on the clothing of the lost planet Krypton and would become the hero Superman, defender of all mankind. His final adventures began when saving Leo Quintum and his workers from a mission to the Sun sabotaged by Luthor; in diving into the sun, Superman's cells were overloaded with yellow solar radiation, which, while temporarily granting him enhanced abilities, would also in time destroy his body from the inside, ultimately killing him. With his remaining days so limited, Superman resolved to prepare the Earth for his passing. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''6-A, Low 5-B Name: Kal-El/Clark Kent Origin: DC Comics (All-Star Superman) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 30 years Classification: Alien (Kryptonian) Powers and Abilities: Kryptonian abilities such as Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption, Superhuman strength, speed and stamina, Regenerative Healing Factor, True Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Superhuman Senses (includes vision, hearing and smell), Superhuman Intelligence, Bio-electric Aura Manipulation Attack Potency:''' '''Continent level (Stronger than Bar El and Lilo who created a large crack on the moon), Small Planet level (Stated that he could split a planet in half which would require this much energy) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+ '(Flew from Earth to another solar system and back in the time it took Lois to take a shower) Lifting Strength:' '''Stellar+ '(Able to effortlessly lift 200 quintillion tons with just one arm and have this feat be considered as a mere warm-up, and break the arm of Atlas, who once lifted the Earth. Claimed by Grant Morrison to be capable of "juggling stars".) Striking Strength: Continent Class, Small Planet Class Durability:''' '''Continent level, Small Planet level Stamina:''' Virtually inexhaustible as long as he is under yellow sunlight. Range:' Unknown, at least one planetary diameter '''Standard Equipment:' None Intelligence:''' Capable of processing information extremely quickly and storing a lot, expert in various alien technologies (he can invent and build new things with Kryptonian technology rather easily), martial arts skills, good deductive and leadership skills, massive battle experience with all kinds of powerful beings. '''Weaknesses: Kryptonite (excluding Green), Stellar Radiation of a red star, Magic (susceptible to it instead of weak against it, since he resisted a magical blast which could destroy a planet to some extent), cannot see through lead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his abilities such as flight, heat vision and other solar-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Stellar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home star system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the solar radiation on Earth, in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere, acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The stellar radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman has the ability to physically lift humongous levels of weight, and deliver physical blows of colossal magnitudes. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman has the ability to move and fly incredibly fast. He can likely achieve speeds trillions of times faster than light. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman’s Kryptonian physiology allows him exert himself at peak capacity for an undetermined amount of time. In the presence of a yellow star, his solar reserves are constantly replenished . In an environment without the light of a yellow star, his solar reserves gradually decrease as he exerts himself. ** Invulnerability: Superman possesses an immense degree of personal invulnerability, and is able to easily withstand bullets, missiles, bombs and other weapons without a scratch. His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his immensely dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. ** Flight: When Superman's body is charged with solar energy, he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity and fly. He has extreme mobility while he is in flight, allowing him to fight, change course, and also carry great weights air-borne. ** Superhuman Vision: Superman possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. *** X-Ray Vision: Superman possesses the ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *** Telescopic Vision: Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at great distances, with equivalent clarity of visual perception. *** Microscopic Vision: Superman has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to a molecular level. *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman can see all of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. ** Superhuman Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to easily pick up noises across vast expanses of space. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ** Superhuman Olfaction: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can easily smell odors across entire planets. ** Stellar Radiation Expulsion: Superman can also release his stored solar energy directly. *** Heat Vision: Superman can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit and use either a narrow or wide-area beam. The heat intensity can be greater than that of the sun and can be modulated to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent. His heat vision is invisible at lower temperature, but blinding at higher temperatures. ** Superhuman Breath: Superman is able to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, and capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects with his breath alone. This ability also allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. *** Freeze Breath: Superman can freeze his opponents by using his Super Breath to do release a large volume of air. This is due to the Joule-Thomson effect (see detailed description here). Note: Due to lack of panel time and definable feats, everything about the character is a matter of speculation. The only thing known is that his abilities have increased, though by how much is unknown. Note 2: This version of Superman is immune to Green Kryptonite. Note 3: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.